


You drive me (do)nuts?!

by exocherrios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crush, Donuts, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sweet love, cute love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocherrios/pseuds/exocherrios
Summary: Single dad Baekhyun's son gets lost on the streets and finds himself at Mr Chanyori's Donut shop.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	You drive me (do)nuts?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is a part of EXO HOME4U's special round...EXO Bakery! A special thanks to the mods for their kindness. 
> 
> To the prompter, I tried to include the little sprinkles you've mentioned, though it didn't reach up to your expectation. I hope you still enjoy this tiny story. <3

Carrying two polythene bags rigidly, his eyes scan his phone if he has anything left to buy for their monthly needs. “Baby shoes, dishwashers, three pairs of shorts, two fry—wait!”

His fingers felt bare and dreary for a moment. Panic arouses in him as fuzzy thoughts faint him upon realizing the absence of his son.

“Hyun ah? Hyun ah! Where did you go?!” Having struggled to lose him inside his own massive house is another formidable level of a nuisance for a single father like him.

“Excuse me? By any chance, did you see a little boy with a bunny headband?” Quivering as he asked the stranger yet, hoping to find him. The glowing smile of the stranger calms his heart a bit.

“Yeah! I saw a child entering that donuts shop.” The man points at a donuts shop to his right.

“Oh! Thank you so much, Sir!” Bows in return, he turns and rushed towards the donuts shop. Hands shaking as he held the knob, but a step made his nerve calm for a strange reason.

The flavors and aroma of donuts hit his nose, thawing his heart. Sublime, sweet, enticing, and _delicious!_

A familiar voice of chuckle steals him from his blissful dream. Gaze falls upon his 6-year-old son seated on a table, a man playing with his hair and giggling with him.

“Hyun ah? Gosh, you scared me!” He rushed towards his son and held his tiny arms gently, forces to look at him.

“Appa?!” His oceanic blue eyes glow in his father’s arrival.

“Why did you leave appa’s hand? You would never listen to my words, Hyun ah. I was so worried.” Freeing his arms, Baekhyun gasps. “You scared me.”

“I am sorry. I think—he came inside when he saw me entering my shop.” The man, whom the brunette male completely forgot about, finally steals his attention.

Godly he was! Robust features, a huge apron kissing his half revealing toned chest and torso, biceps in its finest to kill someone, his face shone carrying a thousand meadow blooming under the sun, eyes held the entire universe and what else?! Gosh, his lips! _I wanna taste those cherries._

“I-I am sorry. My name is—”

“Mr. Chanyori!” Baekhyun glances between his son and the giant sexy man. “Appa! Do you remember the donut uncle I used to tell you? It’s Mr. Park Chanyeol.”

Never thought he needed to meet that donut guy his son used to talk about. A beautiful fate plays now.

“Hello! My son has told me a lot about you. Thank you for dropping him home the other day. I had some work.”

Oh, he smiles again. _Is this what heaven feels like?_

“That’s okay! Hyunnie is my little friend; we’ve been good friends for quite along. Isn’t it, Bunny?”

“Yes, Mr. Chanyori!” Hyun nods his head, pressed his tiny hand over the donut guy’s chest.

The donut guy giggles along with Hyun. But soon, his gaze falls on Baekhyun. Upon noticing the strange look in his eyes, the guy’s smile drops, “What happened?”

“I’ve never seen him being this close and comfortable with any outsiders. This is strange to me.” He smiles again, and Baekhyun's heart flutters.

“One day, I saw him so tired and weary, maybe after walking alone for a long distance after school. I was fixing the lights outside for Christmas, and I saw him staring at me for a good long minute. So I picked him up, and then?”

“Mr. Chanyori gave me many delicious donuts. After that, we became friends.” His tiny hands cutely clapped when the donut guy hands him two Strawberry frosted donuts.

“Here!”

The taller man smiles, brushing off his hand in refusal to get the money. “You don’t have to pay. I made this for him, especially.”

“Appa? Shall we invite Mr. Chanyori to our home?” Earning the attention of the two males, Hyun asks, licking the strawberry icing.

“Of course!” Baekhyun mesmerized, for the words slipping from his lips frenziedly. Eyes locked, their hearts too. _Your eyes holds a spectrum of a nebula,_ the giant male thought.

“Mr. Chanyori, will you come to my house?” A smile conceals his lips, his eyes still staring at the other.

“Of course, Bunny.” He said, not moving his gaze a bit from Baekhyun. His heavy eyelids a fraction too slow to blink, his irises were stationary. _He’s whipped!_

“Thank you again.” Baekhyun returns a smile, grabbing Hyun’s hand to leave for home. Long legs dragged Chanyeol along with the two.

“You’re welcome.” Baekhyun left the shop with Hyun, but he knew he had entered someone’s heart illegally. 

Chanyeol watches as the two vanish out of his sight. “Cute!”

“Smitten kid!” A voice said from behind, startling the giant male.

“Wha-What? I said Hyun is cute.”

“Hyun? You mean—Baek Hyun? Your big puppy?” His workmate mocked, smacking his abs, knowing his secret love.

“Shut up, Jong Dae!”

“But I see heart eyes instead. Man, confess to him already.” Chanyeol grabs a chocolate frosted donut and stares at it, for which reminds him of the brunette male he loves for years. Perhaps it’s the primary reason he became close to Hyun.

Baekhyun walks the smaller home every day after school, while the giant male secretly admires him from inside and his workmate shoo him off to work, a routine it is, for over 2 years and now, he has the chance to win his treasure.

He smiles, taking the last bite of the donut. “Soon.”

“Appa? Mr. Chanyori is handsome, right? I love him sooooo much.” Hyun hops cutely while swinging his hands held with his father’s. A shy smile encrusted Baekhyun’s lips. “Appa? When will you invite Mr. Chanyori to our house?”

“Sunday?”

“Yay yay! Only two days more. I am excited.” Hand in hand, the father and child walked along the sidewalk, the grown man blushing all the way back home. The sexy man conquers his mind again.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the story and it made you smile! ^^  
> A comment and a kudos is much appreciated!!  
> Have a nice day/night <3


End file.
